The present disclosure relates to an image compensating apparatus and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image compensating apparatus disposed upon a display panel and manufacturing method thereof.
Display panels with thin bezels are more and more popular, thus the border of display panel tends to be manufactured more narrowed. In a display panel, some electronic components are positioned near the edge of the panel, thus even a thin bezel cannot be omitted. However, in some situations, to obtain a display panel of a relatively large size, such as more than 200 inches, a large number of displays jointed together in a plane can be serially arranged. The bezels between two adjacent display panels jointed together may interfere with a display. A bezel, or a border, should in practice be almost invisible or display panels could be jointed so as to eliminate non-display regions. For the latter, this would mean displaying larger images on a screen than the actual display region of each display panel would allow.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.